


Anatomy Tutor

by sweetpeaches69



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Richie crossed his arms and leaned back. "How the fuck are you failing anatomy, dude? You're a teenage boy, shouldn't you be all over this? You know...anatomy?"Bill groaned and hid his head in his hands. "Muh-maybe if it were sexy I wouldn't be failing? Who nuh-knows, man."





	Anatomy Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> written for @denbroughbill on tumblr

"This sucks major old guy balls."

"Agreed."

Richie and Bill sat in the library, Bill's notes scattered across the table in front of them.

Richie crossed his arms and leaned back. "How the fuck are you failing anatomy, dude? You're a teenage boy, shouldn't you be all over this? You know...anatomy?"

Bill groaned and hid his head in his hands. "Muh-maybe if it were sexy I wouldn't be failing? Who nuh-knows, man."

"We could make it sexy," Richie joked, winking at Bill.

"Why are you even my tutor, Richie? This makes no sense."

"Until you realize that I got a four point oh in anatomy last semester, and I also owe Mr. Rodriguez a favor after the Spitball Fiasco of Twenty-Eighteen."

"Thought yuh-you said you wuh-were innocent," Bill muttered.

"I took a plea deal." Richie shuffled through Bill's notes. "You should really be drawing this stuff out. You're a good artist, maybe drawing this shit will help you. You know, make your talents your bitch."

Bill thought about that. It was actually not a bad idea, drawing out the parts of the body might actually help him remember them. "Yeah, I'll try that..."

"I guess we should go over this list and see what you have memorized." Richie waved a piece of paper in front of Bill's face.

"Okay, hit muh-me."

Richie started at the top of the list. "This bone is the lower jaw."

Bill thought for a second. "Umm...muh-mandible?"

"Good job, Denbrough. Alright, this bone is one I've broken on three separate occasions."

"Ulna?"

"Close."

"Ruh-radius?"

"Yes. Okay. This bone is bigger than the state of Texas and ready to go all night. I'll give you a hint," Richie grinned, "It's my dick."

"Yuh-yeah, Trashmouth, I deduced that!"

The librarian looked up from her desk to shush them.

"So you deduced that I was talking about my dick when I said it was the size of Texas. You think my dick is big, Denbrough? You think about it a lot?"

Bill blushed crimson and rolled his eyes. "Puh-please. I juh-just know how yuh-you talk about your duh-dick."

"If you wanna see it, I'd be happy to show you."

"Richie, I nuh-need to study."

"Right, right. Later, babes." Richie winked, leaning on the table. "What's the hip bone called?"

"Puh-pelvic bone."

"A plus, Billiam."

"Yuh-you know, I've already seen yuh-your dick. It's not like you hide it."

"Thought you needed to study."

"I duh-do! I was just suh-saying..."

"Uh-huh." Richie smirked. "Anyways..."

"Yeah. Please. Luh-let's move on."

"Tailbone."

"Cuh-occyx."

"Speaking of cock-"

"Richie!"

"Sorry, sorry, too good to resist."

"Buh-beep beep."

Richie mimed zipping his lips. They sat in silence for a while.

"Fuh-fine."

"Fine? Fine, what?"

Bill stood up, huffing. "Just...just come wuh-with me."

Richie raised an eyebrow, but stood up and followed Bill behind a bookshelf, hidden away from the librarian and any other people in the library.

"What are we doing back-mmf!" Richie was cut off by Bill's lips on his own.

Bill panicked for a second when Richie stayed frozen, but soon the other boy was wrapping his arms around Bill's shoulders and kissing back enthusiastically. Bill's hands came to Richie's waist, gripping his bony hips.

When Bill pulled back, Richie grinned. "Now we can really study some anatomy."

**Author's Note:**

> come waterboard me @stenbranlon on tumblr


End file.
